


A Different Kind of Errand

by AtropaDesideria



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F, Short One Shot, dgmrarepair2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtropaDesideria/pseuds/AtropaDesideria
Summary: While out running errands for Lord Millennium, Lulu runs into General Klaud. When the chance to erase one of her families' most powerful enemies from existence throws itself in her face, she struggles between completing her duties as a Noah and giving in to her emotions.





	A Different Kind of Errand

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for dgmrarepair2k17 Day 6.
> 
> Prompts: Blue, Water, Rain, Comfort, Relaxation, Intuition, Cool

Your feline eyes followed a blonde haired woman who was dressed in a long black coat from inside a fruit stall. The stall owner had left for lunch break and your akuma servant was doing his best to act like an employee while in human disguise.

He awkwardly dealt with customers in between discreetly whispering to you. Your black tail twitched back and forth as you saw the blonde woman move to stop at a dessert stand in the outdoor market and purchase a pale, sugar covered pastry.

With a smile she handed it to the small monkey perched on her shoulder. The animal squeaked in delight, grabbed at it and tore it into smaller pieces. Clumps of dark berry filling dripped to the ground as the monkey shoved the bite sized chunks into it's mouth. The filling landed near the woman's fashionable boots, pooling an inch away from her toes on the sidewalk.

You hadn't planned on hunting General Klaud Nine, but you had noticed her fifteen minutes ago while you were out running errands for Lord Millennium. Maybe if you were like some of your family members you would be able to ignore her and move on. Maybe you'd be too busy trash picking with your pet or playing house with a group of humans to care about responsibility. You weren’t like them though.

You were Lulu Bell, the Noah of Lust and you prided yourself in fulfilling your duties as a Noah. The chance to delete one of your families’ most powerful enemies from existence wasn’t something that you would pass up simply so that you could get a discount on knitting yarn. The General stepped past the puddle to leave, still unaware that you were following her.

Next to you the akuma shifted his body, pointing toward the General with his index finger. _"Shall I go kill her now, Mistress Lulu?"_

The Level Two was not one of the more intelligent servants in your army. Sharp, white canines protruded a bit from your mouth as your lips formed a snarl. _"She is of the General Class. You alone wouldn't have enough power to put a bruise on her, never mind finish the job."_

No. This wasn't some low level exorcist you were dealing with. Killing her with a simple head on attack wouldn’t work and although you were stronger than a regular human, your own skills lied in espionage and intelligence. Attempting to engage the General in one on one combat was not an option for you if you wanted to survive.

The idea of calling for more akuma crossed your mind so you used your Noah link to feel for their positions, but realized that the closest ones were located a half mile away at minimum. As you saw Klaud slip through a crowd of people and get farther away from your line of sight, you abandoned that plan.

You moved to catch up, gracefully jumping down from the empty fruit basket that you had been sitting in. Klaud stopped at another stand and you hid behind the large wheels of a parked horse carriage.

She looked over the sale items, picking up a few pieces of jewelry before putting them back. After checking out a few pieces, she narrowed her selection to a pair of earrings. They were large, shiny black beads with gold stripes through the center and gold hooks for backing.

She moved her long hair out the way and held one of the earrings up to her ear before speaking to her animal companion in a gentle tone _. "What do you think? Do they suit me?"_

The animal stared at the tiny object intently. After a moment it gave a response that you could only assume meant _"yes"_ since Klaud chuckled and decided to purchase them. After paying, she stepped off to the side to avoid blocking other customers and removed her black gloves.

Then she went to place the earrings in her ears. Your focus landed on the monkey. You remembered that the monkey wasn’t a normal animal, but one which was fused with innocence to create the General’s anti-akuma weapon. That was it.

That was how you could kill her. Without a weapon she would be close to powerless. Improvising a plan, you decided to act. You left your hiding place behind the wheel and ran toward her direction while you scanned the area for anything that could help you.

As she finished putting in the first earring you located a stack of crates nearby and climbed them. Digging your claws into the hard surface for better traction, you pounced in her direction. Your back legs pushed your small body forward and you leapt towards the other shiny black bead that was still located in her hand.

You managed to slam into her arm, causing the piece of jewelry to fall to ground with a clink. Klaud exhaled quietly in surprise, but kept her composure, unlike the monkey who became agitated at the disturbance. Turning back towards the earring, you took it in your mouth and ran away while praying that your plan would work.

The annoyed animal screeched in protest and chased you, leaving the General to call out after him in a panicked voice. _"Wait! Lau Shimin, stop!"_

You purposely maneuvered your way under people’s legs in an attempt to lose the General. Twisting and turning your small frame, you avoided being crushed by heavy boots and sharp heels. The monkey continued his pursuit of you and you led it into the first vacated alley that you could find.

Coming to a halt, you spat the earring out and morphed into your Human-Noah form. Your body grew and your silky black fur disappeared leaving behind greyish-brown skin. The white patch of fur that took on the shape of a four pointed star on your forehead changed into a crown of dark stigmata. Your claws became perfectly manicured nails.

The animal shook in fear as you turned your golden eyes to look at him. With good timing, the Level Two caught up and blocked the exit. He transformed into a grotesque machine like creature with the appearance of a deformed stuffed dog. Realizing the situation he had gotten himself into, the monkey screeched and tried to activate his innocence form.

He shifted sizes a few times; growing larger, returning back to normal and so on. The monkey appeared to be unable to stay in his activated form without his exorcist accommodator nearby. Frowning, you slowly approached the shaking creature.

Animals were truly pure. They were unaffected by the greed and taint of human society. You didn’t like to kill them if you could avoid it. However, the urge to violently rip the innocence out and crush it using dark matter pushed at the back of your mind, reminding you of what you were supposed to do.

The monkey jumped away as you reached for his neck. Feeling a twinge of hesitation, you pulled your hand back. The Level Two attempted to help, but failed as the animal managed to transform one more time and bite down on the akuma’s arm before escaping.

Watching the animal exit the alley, you issued a command to the akuma. _“Capture the monkey and bring him to me. I’ll deal with his master in the meantime.”_

As long as the General was weaponless you would be able to kill her so destroying said weapon could always come later. The akuma obeyed, leaving you alone in the alley.

You morphed into an almost exact copy of the monkey, hoping that you got the eye color right. The eyes were always the one thing that you had trouble with since they often turned gold whenever your Noah instincts took over.

You made sure to walk by a window and check for yourself while you looked for Klaud. Fortunately, they came out perfect this time. The search lasted a few minutes, but you found her walking around and calling for her companion to come back. A few people watched curiously as you ran over to her and tugged on her pant leg with a tiny hand.

Klaud stopped yelling and looked down. Relief washed over her face before it was replaced with a stern look. _“There you are! I thought I trained you better than to just run off on your own like that. It would be bad if an enemy appeared while we were separated.”_

Drooping your tail and flattening your ears, you did your best to look cute and apologetic. You even squeezed her pant leg a little tighter, looking like a scolded child. Klaud attempted to act angry in response. She bit her lip to stop the smile that threatened to form at watching you try and weasel your way out of getting in trouble.

Klaud gave in as her mouth turned upwards while she pulled you into her arms. She rolled her eyes, remembering things from her past with the real Lau Shimin. _“There won’t be any more treats for you today, but at least you’re alright. This brings me back to the old days. Remember when you first arrived at that Circus? You were a terror to raise.”_

You replied with a chirp, trying to imitate how you had seen the real monkey do earlier. This other side of the General surprised you. Whenever you had seen her in battle, she had appeared serious and almost cold.

To think that she was the kind of woman that could hold you so gently in her arms as she looked at you with such a softness to her gaze wasn’t something that you had pictured her capable of. Your heartbeat quickened and you had the strangest desire to curl up against her elbow and just rest there.

Then you remembered the situation. If she knew what you really were you’d be dead, not cradled in her arms like some precious treasure. You chided yourself. It wasn’t normally like you to allow yourself to get carried away by emotions unbefitting of a Noah. Moving from her arms, you crawled onto her shoulder and faced the other direction so that you wouldn’t be tempted to look at her face any more.

The two of you wandered around the town shop area some more. You looked at things and had some kind of chat that you weren’t’ sure even amounted to a real conversation since all you did was make the occasional squeak in response. Finally, Klaud grew tired of shopping and made her way to a park.

She sat down next to a large, drooping Willow tree by a pond and took some folded up papers out of her coat pocket. You leaned over to investigate them and noticed that they were documents pertaining to the Black Order and the exorcists.

Klaud moved a few aside in the grass and focused her attention to the one in the middle. It was a Finder’s report discussing a possible case of innocence being located in a town in America. You took mental note of the information so that you could inform Lord Millennium about it later and continued reading as she switched to a different paper. The next one was about Allen Walker and his connection to the Fourteenth.

That paper didn’t tell you anything that you didn’t already know so you ignored it. Klaud continued to read through all the papers one by one, even rereading some a few times. After she finished, she leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes.

You found yourself staring at her face again. A jagged X shaped scar covered her forehead. You wondered what had caused it. Surely it would take a powerful opponent to scar such a strong exorcist. Sitting there, you patiently waited for her to open her eyes. Instead her breathing became lighter and her twitching eyelids stilled, alerting you to the fact that she had fallen asleep.

Reaching out, you moved your furry fingers across the scar and then down to her cheek. You noticed how her long, dark eyelashes gave her face a somewhat delicate appearance. For a seasoned fighter who probably wasn’t afforded much time for common beauty routines, she was stunningly beautiful.

A slight twitch of her lips brought your eyes to her mouth. They were nice lips which looked to be a natural pale pink color since she wasn’t wearing any lipstick. You were surprised at how strong your desire to kiss them became and you struggled against the urge to morph back into a human so that you could do so.

Letting yourself feel anything except hatred for the enemy was not something that you should be doing and you knew it. Yet, no matter how many times you told yourself it was the perfect chance to kill her, you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. All you could do was look at that face and picture the way she had spoken to you so lovingly.

Wondering if it was truly impossible for her to act that way to the real you, you shook your head and leapt off her. You needed time to think so you walked to the other side of the park and morphed back. A few quiet minutes passed, but then you felt the familiar presence of an akuma. The Level Two approached you, holding the real monkey by it’s tail. Lau Shimin squirmed, trying to break free.

The akuma lifted the animal up for show, causing him to screech and struggle more. _“I did as you asked, Mistress Lulu. Do you want to be the one to kill it, or should I?”_

Sighing, you rubbed your forehead. This was the first time you felt so exhausted and stressed since the battle where Allen Walker stole the akuma egg from you. “ _Neither. Release him. We’re going to do what we originally came here to do and then we’ll head home.”_

The Level Two continued to hold on, not even so much as loosening the grip on his captive. _“I mean no disrespect, but this animal has innocence. If the Earl knew you let innocence go, wouldn’t he be upset?”_

It’s not as if you weren’t aware of that already, but hearing that obvious statement from the akuma’s mouth pissed you off more than you expected. It’s not as if you were betraying Lord Millennium. You weren’t doing anything different than what Road and Tyki did when they let the exorcists go on the Ark for the sake of their own entertainment. So why did you feel like you were stabbing him in the back?

You leered at the Level Two, causing it to flinch away from you. _“He can’t be mad if no one is there to open their mouth. Akuma, I order you to release that animal and then self destruct.”_

The akuma looked horrified as it obeyed. It slowly released the monkey, then stepped back. A pleading apology tore from it’s mouth as it’s body pulsated and ripped apart in a bright explosion. Almost all traces of the Level Two’s existence vanished. Only a few splashes of dark matter littered the ground, forming dark star shaped patterns.

Lau Shimin scampered away to avoid getting hit by the splattering liquid. You glanced at the animal only long enough to make sure that he was ok and then left. When the General woke up, she would have her real companion by her side and you would be long gone. That is what you had stupidly decided.

After you returned to the market square, you made sure to finish your original errands before returning home. As you handed him his knitting supplies, Lord Millennium questioned you about the akuma he felt get destroyed. You lied and said that it had simply displeased you so you punished it accordingly.

Killing akuma for minor reasons was usually Road’s thing, which is why you weren’t surprised when he stared at you silently for a few minutes. To your relief, he ended the silence by thanking you in that goofy voice that he often used while holding up a comically long scarf that he pulled out of seemingly thin air.

The nervous tension left your body upon seeing the clownish behavior and you politely dismissed yourself with a smirk. That night you didn’t sleep on his bed in cat form like you often did. You slept alone in your own luxurious bed while the image of Klaud Nine haunted your thoughts.

You told yourself over and over that you were being an idiot. You told yourself that foolishness would get you killed. Despite telling yourself all those things, you didn’t listen to your own advice. Curses ran through your mind the next day as you stood in front of Klaud once again.

This time you showed her your human form. You wore the nicest woman’s suit you owned and clutched presents in both arms. You held a small gift box of earrings similar to the one you stole in one hand and a banquet of red roses in the other. Under the intensity of Klaud’s mistrusting glare, you thought that perhaps you should have bought white lilies instead.

It felt like your own funeral was about to take place and you had to force the words out of your mouth as you spoke. _“I know you probably aren’t happy to see me and this looks suspicious, but would you… Can we just talk for a bit?”_

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being shorter than I hoped, but I have been really busy these past few weeks. As usual, I hope my formatting wasn't too lousy. Thanks for reading!


End file.
